30 Themes for Time
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: For the Live Journal Community 30Houshin. My grouping supports Setsuna Meiou pairings. Fair warning. Enjoy, and remember to review!
1. Gilded Temptation

I do not own Sailor Moon or Waga Seishun no Arukadia. (Arcadia of My Youth.) This belongs to theme 83: Temptation.

**Summary : (AU) Setsuna Meiou/ Captain Phantom F. Harlock (Referred to as Kyaputen Harokku.) **One-Shot. Setsuna has live countless centuries during the rise and fall of several generations of Senshi. Sometimes, the future needs a more physical interference, and after Neo-Queen Serenity dissolved one of the three main rules of time consistencies Setsuna can interfere. However, that rule was there for a reason.

**Gilded Temptation**

_It was the year of the revival of the true rune moon. The years had passed from numbers to symbols and was coming upon the revival of the numbers again. Wearily during the last 30th century when the heroic senshi reigned, the Neo Queen wanted to free Pluto from her duties. Unfortunately true freedom could not be had, as there was no one to inherit the ability to guard the time gates. As Pluto had no heirs to take up the cumbersome responsibility, the Queen instead abolished one of the rules that bound Pluto to that plane that her mother had place there. That rule was the no interference rule, and the consequences that went with it. The good hearted queen died a little after that, it seemed the heroic senshis were finally granted their rest, that was all but one. In the end, the queen should of chose one of the other two rules, because temptation leaves a terrible path. _

_**Taken from the journals of Dosei Kouhi Tomoe Hotaru.**_

Eyes of scarlet garnet peered into the shifting mist that moved to and fro in what was designated as her domain. Slight winds moved strands of hair, but what color they were was hard to determine. As in some light it appeared forest green or a dark emerald, in others it appeared black with highlights of forest green. Her hair was elegantly long while some was swept-up in a high bun, perhaps making so the ends never brushed the ground. A sigh escaped her then, as her white gloved hand reached up to move a bang from her vision. It was then that she closed her eyes and was hit with a flood of new memories.

_Flashes of a biplane crashing so they could bring down an industrial tyrant. Various buildings collapsing, and a scream of disbelief. Eyes of tortured sorrel flickered in the fading flames while holding a female to their chest. Flames creeping closer as the russet brown shoulder long hair fell across a marked face. The scene darkening as the smoke curled around the pair leaving only a face long scar._

The woman sucked in a breath as the memories collided in her mind. She had to rescue the grief-filled man, as he was a major player in the revolution of the new 30th century. A key-shaped talisman grew from her belt loop of keys. Grabbing the now staff-sized talisman she raised it in the air as the dim light reflected of the Garnet Orb. "Guardian Pluto, allow me to save this man's life, grant me passage!" The woman cried, and her identity was revealed.

Knee-long blackish-green boots stepped on the life dried crust of the Earth. For a moment, eyes of garnet flicker in sadness at the thought at what has happened to the beautiful planet. Then it's gone as if the moment of compassion never existed and the boots continue to walk on. The long Garnet Rod was her guide as she stepped past more dead land reminding her vaguely of when Chaos came so long ago. Though now there is no longer a winged savior heroine to revive the thirsty planet. Truthfully she should not be here, one should never change the course of time, but as the guardian, it was her decision.

A tired wind blew through blowing speckles of dust everywhere, but it also brought forth a wave of heat. She turned then and walked east following what would be the tremendous heat of the sacrificial flames. A couple miles were walked before she came upon her target, him.

Every last humane emotion in her cried to take him from this scene and keep him with her. Safe within the Underworld where the Gates resided where only she could access. Only she could comfort him and fill his heart with the emotions that she had seen in others and yearned for herself. She wanted what he could offer, the very chance of love. With these thoughts she walked behind him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. The world blurred away and all that was left was the misty domain of the Gates. Her last view of the dying Earth was the flames burning the last remains of his once love.

Pluto turned to see him fall, as transporting takes a toll on those not use to it, and with a wave he was in her arms. Belatedly she moved him to a pocket of space that resembled a spare bedroom. It was decorated in dark reds and blacks, good enough for her guest, and she sealed the doorway after she placed him within the room. Turning from his serene picture she instead left to where she could rest her body, but never her conscious.

About two hours later, as it is near impossible to tell time in a place where there is no time, sorrel brown eyes open. They were wary as he was in a place that he had neither seen nor heard of before. Curiosity swamped him and he swung his legs over the wide bed of dark black. Then he hunched over in thought to muse what has happened since he first started his journey.

Harokku Fantomu always considered himself to be a well situated man, and well informed. With these thoughts, he closed his eyes and considered his situation. He was somewhere not known to him, he was without his ship, and his only love was killed by the very tyrant he was trying to bring down. Ilumidus Empire was responsible for many things, such as the fact that he only had one true working eye. Normally his right eye had a patch over it that also prevented seeing the starting point of his scar. However, his love had removed the patch with her dying breath to look into both his eyes, however, he could not do the same. His tan fingers that were encased in his long black gloves reached up to trace his family's scar.

It was one of two traditions that the Harokku family passed down to their male sons. One was the title of Kyaputen, or Captain along with their last name, and the other seemed to involve a facial scar. All the males of the Harokku family had a similar scar on the face. It started above their right eye sloped over the bridge of their nose to the edge of their left cheek bone. Though they each got their scars differently, it seemed to be an obvious tradition. While considering this information, Kyaputen Harokku felt warm water slide down his face and was shocked.

He knew what they were without having to touch or see them. As it could only be one thing, tears, and with that he broke down in sorrow. Teeth gritted as he tried to stem the flood of emotion that swept through him. Rage and sorrow battled within trying to grasp his standpoint on the fact he had just held his love dying in his arms not more then three hours ago at best. An elegant swipe of his face rid himself of the accusatory evidence of tears, men of his family **_never_** cry. He had no time to cry, he needed to find Arcadia and continue his battle against the tyranny of the Ilumidus Empire.

Harokku stood somewhat shakily and approached what looked like an old-styled door. With a hard yank he tried to open the door and found his try to be in vain. This information made it's way to his brain and he made the only logical assumption he could, he had been captured by the enemy.

Pluto's eyes snapped open as she felt the stirring of sorrow in her domain. Subconsciously she searched for the flash of emotion even without needing to, she knew it belonged to him. With careful steps she made it in time to see the doorknob twist violently and then stopped. Her lips tugged at her face to smile, but she stemmed the notion, she never smiled. With a wave of her rod, the doorway unsealed and she stepped in. Immediately she was forced to duck the swing of a new-age cutlass. She didn't remark the fact that she had left him his sword, for she knew he felt more secure with it. Pluto then heard a surprised sigh and she turned to him with an eyebrow raised in what one could assume to be confusion.

"Well, Ilumidus has definitely changed their interrogator for the better." Harokku remarked, and Pluto tilted her head just a little.

"What exactly about my person strikes you as an enemy?" Pluto asked, her voice without emotion.

"The fact I was in a room I could not exit from." Harokku answered.

"I sealed the door so that none may enter that might wish you harm." Pluto answered, though she lied because none could reach the Time Gates. The true fact is she did not want him wandering forever in the hallows of time. "I found you nearly being consumed by a large fire, so I brought you to here." Pluto added, and laid her staff against her key ring making it shrink. Harokku had looked down for the moment and had not seen the change.

"Fine, I need to leave now." Harokku announced and Pluto showed the first sign of human hesitance, she nibbled the inside of her cheek.

"I do counsel you not to go out of this room." Her tone carried a warning, but she did move out of the way. The captain glanced at her in confusion, but he strode past her.

"Mi'lady, you are most welcome aboard my ship and crew." He offered as he walked down the white hallway. Pluto shook her head, not that he had seen it and walked after him. Gently she brushed passed him and led him silently to the main Time Gates. When they arrived he turned somewhat angrily toward her. "What is this?" He asked, a hiss entering his tone.

"This is the Time Gates, and you are here in a space continuum." Pluto answered while powering down. "I brought you here to save you from your fate of death." She said, though now there was an infliction of sadness.

"Why, I could have died with her!" He shouted at her.

"Leaving the resistance without a leader?" She asked quietly. Stepping beside him, her Garnet Orb appeared in her hands again and she placed it before him. "Here, let me show you." She stated, and Fantomu watched with narrowed eyes.

_Pluto stood amongst the ravage land looking without emotion at what has befallen the Earth. Beside her lays the remains of a charred couple. Before her lays a crew of many males and females, along with what was once a grand flying ship. The flag of the Ilumidus Empire was the last thing that snapped in the wind._

"I could go back further if you wish." She offered while gesturing to the scene within the Garnet Orb.

"Do so." He responded.

_Harokku kneeled within the ring of flames that surrounded him and his love. He had lost the will to move and cared not that death was incoming. "**Kyaputen!"** Emeraldas cried out while picking him onto her flying vessel. "**The Arcadia is under siege!**" She hurriedly explained. He gave a deaden nod, but offered her no words of comfort like he normally did._

_The flying ship quickly covered vast amounts of land to arrive next an even grander flag ship. Arcadia was scrawled in script on the side, and it was surrounded on three sides by the Ilumidus Empire. **"Ready the Harpoon!**" Emeraldas ordered as Harokku stealthily climbed upon the head of the large spear. **"Fire."** Emeraldas bit out and watched as the large spear struck the flag ship of the Empire. Too late did she notice the figure on the spear head. "**Kyaputen!"** Her cry went unheeded. As he flew past the Arcadia he turned to his crew with a slightly deranged if not peaceful smile._

_"**GO DOWN FIGHTING!"** He yelled as he bypassed him. A roar of answer was heard in response, but he was far into his grief to care. The harpoon landed next to the leader of the Ilumidus Empire, and he raised his cutlass in challenge. "**Let's finish this in good form.**" Harokku stated and bowed with a sweep of his cutlass._

The scene faded away and the one good sorrel eye stared at her in sadness. "That would have been our fate, to lose in the end?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, if you would have went there with vengeance on your mind." Setsuna answered.

"How could I have not?" Harokku asked.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna remarked.

"I mean, I've had no time to grieve!" Harokku shouted. Setsuna looked down, what was her heartbeat stumbled at his remark.

"I can give you time, no time will pass in the world while you stay here." She murmured quietly.

"Yes, please." He pleaded, but then looked closer at her face. "There is a price isn't there?" Harokku asked.

"Yes, and I will pay it." Setsuna answered.

"What's the price?" Harokku asked.

"You'll find out when you are ready to return." In a snap she was back into her senshi uniform.

Months passed in the world where time has no form. Setsuna kept her distance, only interacting with Harokku when needed. Though there was little interaction they grew a strong bond between each other. On the eve of the end of the fourth month Harokku grief lessen to a mere sting, as something else occupied it.

Harokku strolled up to where Pluto stood guard and bowed pleasantly before her. "How goes your day Mi'lady?" He asked, a small smile on his face, he did not see Pluto winced for she knew what was to come.

"It is the same everyday, empty, but peaceful." Pluto answered.

"I see, well then, I'm feeling very well today." Harokku told her seriously.

"Harokku, it is time for you to return." Pluto stated.

"No, what if I wish not to return?" He asked. "What if I wish to stay here, with you." He added his face serious.

"I could grant that, but would you willing forfeit the fight for me?" Pluto asked as she de-transformed into Setsuna. She watched as he rocked slightly on his heels. All methods of indecision rippling through his body as he thought about her offer.

The temptation was great, to just quit fighting, quit trying to change a world that just got drastically worst as time went on. To forgo being the only one seen as a leader, to ignore the constant need by someone else. To live in blissful ignorance with one whom he could care for. It was everything he wished for, it was everything he fought for, it was what he wanted and deserved. He turned his attention to the pensive woman, and he felt the temptation pull a little greater. To give up everything for her, including his solemn promise to bring down tyranny, and leave him happy. Could he really give that up? Could he really give up the chance to actually have happiness that was his to stay? What would prompt him to return to the world of fighting?

Setsuna fought off the temptation to just erase his memories and let him believe that he belonged here with her. Fighting off the temptation to sweeten the offer by telling him of all the things he could experience. No pain, no hurt, no anger, no need to fight, just him and her. With a sweep of her rod she could erase all his worries and cares, he could be free. She felt her right hand twitch upon her rod as if to follow through on her heart's desire. Setsuna hastily regain that simple control while fighting off the temptation to admit what he was to her and make his decision a fell swoop.

She desperately wanted to erase her sense of duty and live freely like everyone else. To finally be free of these Gates and immortality, it was sweet and taunting. What she wouldn't give to finally have the freedom and love she had seen everyone else enjoy. As she closed her eyes to savor that feeling, memories slashed against her heart of a world to come if she had her way.

_The smoke was rising, but the last castle of the Empire was in pieces. The resistance had won, even without the Captain, they had won. It was a heavy price though, as the last living member of the human race and the resistance fell to his knees. His breath came in short ragged spurts that echoed exhaustion. A fatal wound had what was left of his chest gushing torrents of blood. _

_All around him a poison seeped into the air. Ironic that the Empire would have one last surprise for the humans that had resisted. If he wasn't the last human, he will be once the gas has spread over the planet. He was to weak and to late to release the antidote to the poison. His eyes slid shut then, his left hand outreaching for someone who would never come. "**The rest was up to you Kyaputen.**" He said and his soul left his corporal body. Whatever humans that were left hidden were quickly eradicated by the poison, and the Earth was left with a blue darkness._

Setsuna opened her eyes, tears alighting on the very edges of her lashes. No matter how tempted she was to keep him here, she couldn't and she looked up to lock eyes with his pensive orbs. "I can not keep you here." She whispered sadly.

"Why?" He asked. She merely shifted into her senshi form and showed him the future without him. Harokku watched her memories play before with horror etching his features. After the last image played she set her rod down and turned away. "I have to go back." He stated.

"I know." Pluto stated while opening the large Gates. Harokku walked toward the large portal with wonder, and Pluto sighed. "Just keep focus on where you need to go." She stated. As he put one foot on the edge of the gate, he stopped.

"Come with me." He pleaded. Pluto stilled as she felt the offer envelope her heart. She closed her eyes to savor the offer, and immediately she knew she couldn't go. No matter how much she was tempted to leave the Gates and cause permanent destruction to them. She could not, as eventually the destruction would cause the Gates to collapse upon themselves and the time continuum would cease to exist.

'So what?' A small taunting voice asked. 'Haven't you given enough for a small ounce of happiness?' It whispered her darkest desires. Pluto cried within as she yearned for that temptation that danced before her. "I cannot." She finally answered.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Remember when I told you there was a price?" Pluto asked him in reminder.

"Yes." He answered apprehensive to her next statement.

"It was to bind my soul to this gate, meaning I can no longer leave." She informed him quietly. Pluto did not sense him come up to her and then tilt her chin up toward him.

"Give me something to remember you by." He stated before he laid a gentle, but passionate kiss. Pluto let tears slip as she responded, she would be the only one left with the memories of this meeting. Again the temptation swelled to keep him here with her, but she released him by stepping away. Harokku glanced sadly at her before stepping through the portal. "I'll be seeing you." He said in his normal playful tone though his eyes told another tone. Then he vanished from Pluto's sight, and she waved her rod one last time for him. Her eyes slid close to show her the changes she had wrought with that wave.

_**"Fantomu!"** A dark haired woman cried out. It was mere luck that they had managed to escape the explosion of the large Ilumidus Empire factory. Somehow the timer on the bombs clicked to give them ten minutes instead of five letting them escape unharmed. Harokku turned toward his love's cry and picked her up in his arms as she collided with him. **"We've done it, we stopped their manufacturing of that eradication poison."** His love informed him joyously._

_**"Yes, the Ilumidus Empire has finally fallen, peace has been achieved." **Harokku agreed and hugged his love to his chest. They both fell asleep freely for the first time under the stars._

_**"Silly Kyaputen."** His crew said together when the Arcadia landed silently beside the sleeping couple._

Pluto sadly opened her eyes, even now she was tempted to bring him back or return the memories he had lost. Swiftly she clenched at the Garnet Rod and shoved away that temptation. She had her own personal memories to remind her of what she had. Yet, still the temptation would remain, just below the surface, where her heart resided.

**Notes :** I'm not sure if Waga Seishun No Arukadia is a well-known anime/manga or not. Roughly translated it means Arcadia of My Youth. This link can provide more information on the series if interested. It was originally released in 1993. http/


	2. Saving Grace

For theme # 15. Memory, Passage of time, Seasons.

**Summary: **(AU) Setsuna Meiou/ Angel (Angel/BtVS)

All that was left to them was a passage of time, both cursed with immortality. After first loves die all they have is each other and the reminiscing on how they came to be.

Saving Grace

Soundless steps make there way down the darken sidewalks, not an ounce of urgency surrounded them. Gently the long cloak of black swayed in the winds that shifted the grime of the alleyways. There was not one ounce of color to found on his person and the shadows kept his identity safe. The steps stopped then and a whisper of a sigh escaped them. "Setsuna." It was a soft call.

"Yes?" Another soft voice returned as there was a small flash of dim light. There was a click of boots while someone stepped into the light of the streetlight. Flash of garnet eyes were seen, and a long ruffle of dark green hair swayed while she walked.

"I'm finally free."He stated as the relief nearly flooded the pair.

"Your meeting with the Queen went well." She spoke.

"Yes." He parroted

"Then come let's get a cup of tea and relax." Setsuna offered. The male nodded and followed Setsuna into a small bistro. Quietly they grabbed a small table and ordered a couple cups of tea.

"How long do you have from the Gates?" He inquired.

"About an hour." She answered. Absently Setsuna glanced around the small bistro and smiled.

"What?" The male asked.

"This is where we had our first meeting." Setsuna intoned. "Do you remember Angel?" She inquired.

"Yeah." He answered with a wince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was a beautiful quiet day, Setsuna had been given a break while Hotaru watched the gates for her. A fashion was open slightly in front of her as she sipped her tea and scan the page. She shook her head as she glanced over the newest fashion designer works. "Really, that trim with that neckline." She sighed out. Taking another sip of her tea she was surprised when the front glass window shattered and a body was deposited in front of her. "Well, I didn't see that coming." Setsuna muttered as the body groaned and stood up. The person shook the glass from their body and glared out the broken window. Slightly intrigued Setsuna glanced in that direction and immediately summoned her henshin wand. The stranger immediately leapt out the window and Setsuna followed as Pluto. "Youma." She growled out._

_"Mofo demon." The other corrected as he picked up a battle ax that had been laying on the sidewalk. He swung the ax quickly slicing into what was considered arm muscle. _

_"Dead Scream." Pluto whispered. The energy built in her talisman and fired. A dead silence fell over the land as the magenta orb flew toward the demon. The orb impacted in the demon's stomach giving the male enough time to free his ax and behead the creature. Pluto remained on guard even as the demon died and vanished into the air, there was still a strong sense of magic._

_"Thanks for the distraction." The male stated as he turned toward her. _

_"Angel!" A brunette female called and the male turned to her. "The spell that makes you immune to the sunlight is going to wear off soon." She informed and Pluto took this second to make her exit. As she disappeared onto the rooftops she mourned her tea and quiet day._

_"Thanks Cordy, let me just get the name of the woman who helped me..." Angel said as he turned and blinked at the empty air._

_"What woman?" The brunette asked. Angel merely shrugged and together they headed back to the hangout they purchased for a case. "I don't want to go back to L.A." Cordy added as they turned a corner._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder how much was it to replace that window?" Angel muttered as he glanced at the said window.

"You have a penchant for getting hurt every time we met." Setsuna mused as they reflected on time that actually introduce themselves.

"That time though it was your fault." Angel muttered.

"Indeed." Setsuna agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Angel stalked the streets of Juuban on a night hunt, there had been rumors of unusual deaths around this particular area. He figured it must have been the demon they were hired to take down. It would be nice to actually return to his office in Los Angeles. A scream had him directing his feet to a quick path toward the left, he arrived just in time to see a most odd scene._

_"Invited by a new age, Sailor Pluto appearing mysteriously." The green-haired woman spoke as she alighted on the top of a street light. _

_"Damn Senshi." The demon yelled or what Angel assumed was a demon. The woman merely leapt from the street light and land right before the demon. Concerned Angel ran toward her, but a very familiar scent and sound stopped him._

_"Dead Scream." She whispered and the magenta energy destroyed the demon. "Left over youma." Pluto muttered and turned around to be confronted with Angel. Still in battle mood she whacked at him with her staff._

_"Hey, not an enemy!" Angel yelled out when she managed to strike his shoulder. "I'm the guy you helped in the battle the other day with the mofo demon." He informed her. She nodded and lowered her staff showing her understanding._

_"What do you need?" Pluto inquired while looking at the male before her, there was something off about him._

_"A name would be nice." He notched._

_"Sailor Pluto." With that she bowed and turned to leave._

_"Wait, do you have any information for Angel investigations?" His question was in vain because she was gone. "That's the second time she's done that." Angel muttered and returned to seeking out the demon while absently rubbing his sore shoulder._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna smiled in apology as the vampire stared at her with an accusatory glare.

"You find that funny." Angel informed her.

"I find it amusing yes." Setsuna responded. "Then again I found our third meeting amusing as well." She added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Setsuna had finally a full day off without any interruptions, she found that heavenly. It was dusk as she was walking back to her apartment in the Meiou Condominium complex. A shattering of glass had her tensing and drew her attention to an alleyway. Her hand all ready slipping to grab her henshin wand. "There's no need for that Pluto." A familiar male voice informed her, but that merely struck her to transform and pin the man with her Garnet Rod. "Calm down, I just need some information." He informed her, but the shadows kept his identity._

_"I will never reveal the senshis's identities." She informed him as she back flipped to give her some fighting room._

_"Senshi?" He asked confused as he finally stepped into the pale light of twilight. Seeing the dark hair and deep brown eyes of the odd man she sighed. _

_"Why are you following me, and how did you know it was me?" She asked._

_"Your smell." The man informed her._

_"First off name, and second, smell?" Pluto asked, wondering if this was a new enemy her princess would have to fight, the time gates hadn't shown it to be so._

_"Angel." The man introduced himself. "Second, I'm abnormal." He substituted. Pluto raised an eyebrow, but their conversation was interrupted by a long-fang man. Her eyebrow rose higher as Angel's face changed to a similar one as they brawled. A few seconds later Angel produced a wooden stick from his sleeve and turned the other man to dust. Pluto had seen this several times over the passage of time, vampires still existed in this era. _

_"Abnormal, try Nosferatu." Pluto chided when Angel turned back to her with his visage still changed, and her mind sharpened on the features. "**Angelus**." The time guardian growled out and energy built in the garnet orb. The man vampire held up his hands in the universal sign for peace._

_"Wait, I was Angelus, but I'm now have a soul." Angel tried to diffuse the situation. "Can I hope for a nice chat?" Angel asked, Pluto powered down the energy and they walked toward her apartment to talk._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna sighed as she felt the time line flux it meant her hour was almost up. "I don't mind reminiscing, but I'm running out of time today." She informed him. "So, tell me of the meeting with the Queen." She instructed.

"Well, the pink-haired Queen states she wants you to visit more." Angel started while leaning back in his chair. "Using her crystal she made so that I can walk in the sunlight without fear, but since I'm a champion she cannot remove my vampirism." He stated. Setsuna nodded, and stood up, together they both walked out of the small bistro. Reaching a small alleyway Setsuna transformed into Pluto, before she raised her Garnet Rod Angel tugged on her arm. Pluto fell into his embrace as he kissed her fiercely. "See you tomorrow." He stated.

"Same time?" Pluto inquired with a small smile.

"Same time." Angel answered back with another small kiss before letting her go to the Gates. He fell back into reminiscing as she left his sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Angel wondered what he was doing back in Japan, it had been several centuries since he was last here with Pluto and Angel Investigations. It was Cordelia's anniversary of death, Buffy's had been a month and a half ago. His two loves were dead, not that he was surprised as they were only human, well some what human, but not immortal. The rest of the Investigation group had died off at one point or another after the battle with the Senior Partners at Wolfram and Hart. He was once again left alone, oh he did visit Buffy over the course of her life, but he never stayed._

_Absently he wondered about his sired child Conner and his vampire rival Spike. Connor had grown up wonderfully overtime becoming a very successful athlete, he was proud and happy for him even though his son didn't remember him. Spike had last been seen by him touring Europe with Buffy before she died, after that he didn't see Spike at all. Sadly he was once again on his own, and his brooding left him traveling the world again. In a ironic sense he found himself on the sidewalk that belong to the senshi of Pluto. A sad smile lit on his lips, he doubted that she stilled lived as well. Surprise he was when she stepped out looking as healthy and just as young as she did when he saw her all those years ago. "Setsuna?" After sometime she had finally told him her civilian name before he returned to Los Angeles._

_"Hmm?" She heard her inquire and turned to him with a surprised expression. "Well, still lurking vampire?"Setsuna asked with an affliction of humor in her sentence. Seeing Angel trying to grasp her presence she sighed. "Come in for a bit of tea?" She invited as she walked back into her apartment, happy, but confused he followed her in. Looking forward to a long conversation and explanation on how she survived the centuries._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pluto sighed and leaned up against the doors that were known as the Gates. She had to thank Chibi-Usa for this idea of small breaks while someone else watched the Gates. Even if she was no longer known as Chibi-Usa, she finally felt her cheeks cooling from the expression of affection. She was glad that she could finally have a love to call her own, even if he was a little odd. Even Angelus liked her and didn't cause her torment, then again this could be of the magic the Neo-Queen had placed on him. Shrugging she instead turned to more happier memories like the first time she found herself actively pursuing a relationship with a man that wouldn't die due to the passage of time. She had lost her first love that way even if he was never even hers, she still cared for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It had been a half a year since Angel had returned to Japan and they shared a small dinner each time. Some of the senshi were skeptical of having a soul vampire near them they never ousted him because of it. After awhile Setsuna had felt the betraying emotion in her heart that should not exist in this senshi. As it would distract her from her duties as a eternal guardian of the Gates. Seeing this her wise Neo-Queen urged her to go after him, but first she needed to docile out the more evil Angelus. Whatever spell she had use obviously worked as Angelus no longer leapt to cause havoc. After that they met a little more frequently and he surprised her one dinner date by offering her a rose, it was a pale blue. He had called her a unique find and then laid a small kiss on her lips before turning away thinking she would reject him. Setsuna merely hugged him with a smile and they continued their meetings all though this now included small kisses._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuna knew all about the gypsy curse that went along with his soul. About the true moment of happiness and when it is normally achieved. When this information was imparted to her, she had brought her worries to her queen as relationships weren't her forte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Setsuna observed as the two blondes in the room stopped talking. Quietly she walked to the throne and bowed before the confused queen who shared a look to the blond. The other blond was Venus and they were merely arguing over who was the better actor of the decade. Setsuna had to stem to the thought to roll her eyes. Seriously they were both married queens and they were arguing over who was the better male actor? Ignoring that she turned her attention back to the waiting queen. "My liege I wonder about the gypsy curse on Angel." Setsuna began._

_"You know that I can not and will not remove it." The queen responded._

_"I know, but what if I wanted to pursue a deeper relationship?" Setsuna asked. Venus tilted her head before smiling evilly._

_"Is our untouchable senshi thinking naughty thoughts?" Venus joked, Setsuna merely glanced at her. Venus sobered and offer a small smile._

_"Don't worry, Venus and I will take care of it." The Queen cut in with a understanding smile._

_"Senshi Honor!" Venus chirped as Setsuna nodded with a bow. The Queen waved her bow off but gave her another smile. Setsuna left the throne room feeling extremely, but strangely elated._

_That night when their dinner date approached, Setsuna broached the subject of the curse. Angel had glanced down sadly when he mentioned that he couldn't experience true happiness even if Angelus didn't try to kill everything in existence anymore. Setsuna smiled and informed him of her chat with the two blond Queens. After that Setsuna saw the first true smile on the age-old vampire since she had met him. "So, stop brooding." She chided. He had stood from the table when he was brooding over the curse. Following her news he walked around the table and pulled her up to give her their first **passionate** kiss. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They hadn't gone any further then that, even though they are mature enough to carry that relationship. Since they had all the time in the world they preferred to make each day a new memory. A dash of pink sprinkled on her olive cheeks, and that relationship, was memory she was looking forward to.

**FIN.**

Notes: Angel comes from Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel, the television series.


	3. Queen, Captain, and Prince

(For theme # 57 Birds and Bees; sex ed; "the talk.")

**Summary : (AU)** Raditz/ Setsuna Meiou (SM/DBZ)

Setsuna always knew she shouldn't be an envoy, but her ruling family would trust none but her with this task. Besides, the planet Pluto was closer to the destination anyway.

**Queen, Captain, and Prince**

Setsuna raised her time key, absently studying the workmanship as she waited for her own heir. Over time, all the senshi was ordered to take on an apprentice to their duties so they could adhere to rule their planets. The reason being, as the new millennium came full circle, that they would have to make their planets habitable again. Since, technically each senshi was the queen of their home planet, she was temporarily excused from the gates. Well, that would be true once her apprentice showed up, and then she would start to process to settle Pluto.

A set of rapidly clicking heels had her turning to the approaching presence. Setsuna frowned harshly, as a guardian, especially the one of time, one must be at the required area at the denoted time. Staring darkly as her apprentice came up in front of her winded and _**late**_. Before she could enact a proper punishment, and training regiment, her apprentice spoke.

"Pluto-sama, I'm sorry, but the Queen wanted me to deliver this message, and she was held up in a meeting." Her apprentice rushed out. Setsuna gazed at the fairly bland envelope except for the messy scrawl of her name and grasped it in a white gloved hand. Her ruby tinted gaze overlooked her apprentice once more before tilting her head.

"I see." Setsuna finally muttered, allowing her apprentice to release a harsh breath of relief. She handed over a copy of the time keys and instead turned her attention to the message. Slipping a glove off, she slid one manicured nail underneath the lip of the envelope and broke the seal. Reading the small declaration, she frowned harder and then turned her cold eyes to her apprentice. _'She isn't ready for a lengthy duration of guarding the gates . . . '_She stated in her thoughts as her frown etched deeply into her face. _'No choice.'_ Setsuna added, and placed the order into her sub-space pocket. "I have a meeting with the Saiyan-jin family, and I will be gone for a few days." Setsuna stated while gazing lightly about the misty gates.

"I promise to do my best in your stead Pluto-sama." Her apprentice proclaimed with a bow.

"None the less, when I return, you will have strict training regiment." Setsuna decreed, and then her form vanished from the gates. Her form reappeared on a dusty planet that could use a little vegetation in order to survive well into the next couple astral millenniums. A small alarm was heard, and a party of burly dark-haired men flashed before her. One was fairly tall with long, black, spiky hair that ended just a little below his knees.

"You're the envoy of the _great, _and _illustrious_ moon kingdom?" The leader practically spit out in mockery. Pluto merely turned her steely gaze to him with an ounce of measurement before glancing back at her Garnet Rod. This saiyan was not worth her time, and she had precious little of it, as she concerned herself over the state of the gates.

"Yes." She answered, and waited for instruction.

"Che, don't look like much of a warrior." The leader stated before turning his back in clear dismissal of any posing threat she might be. The royalty she served was smart sending her, most senshi would have taken insult at such a blatant disregard of their prowess. Mercury would have been too timid to deal with this race, and Neptune was indisposed as a teacher to the young children of the ruling families. Glancing around, she noticed the palace was rather ornate for such a brutish race. "Meh, maybe after you entertained the King enough, you could come an _entertain_ me." The captain stated lewdly, casting an appraising gaze to her revealed legs.

Again Pluto offered nothing to the captain, she was not here to entertain anyone, and this saiyan had no leverage over her. The captain let out a bark of laughter as he muttered something dealing with her. He stopped before a grand set of double doors, with a push he had them open with a subtle grace, and overbearing feeling of power. Pluto kept a small shudder at the feeling, before stepping into throne room with all her natural poise and grace. She was greeted with a facial expression of a smirk by the ruling king, before he ruthlessly kicked a young boy before him in the shoulder.

"Get up boy, your tutor is here." The king spoke and Pluto gave a bow of her head toward the pair. The king's eyes did not stay on her form for long, as his attention shifted to the captain behind her. "Raditz, stay and watch them, I have business elsewhere." With that King disappeared with a bit of speed. Pluto looked down at the smaller saiyan male, a bit confused as to why she was here, other then her orders.

"Father said, you are to teach me about mating." The boy stated obnoxiously, his arms crossed, and his face situated in a snarl. She heard a snicker from behind her, obviously the captain found humor in this situation. Still, Setsuna was unsure how to approach the subject, and why was she teaching this in the first place? Neptune was the teacher. She liked small children and all their questions. This was absolute waste of time, and when she returned, she would be sure to remind the Queen of her mother's three cardinal rules.

"Mating." Setsuna stated, but it had the tone of a question behind it. Raditz stepped up beside her and leer quietly beside her, before leaning closely to her ear.

"Might want to answer the brat, Prince Vegeta gets impatient quickly." He whispered. "Be such a shame to clean off such a lovely body off the walls." Raditz added.

Setsuna then began her explanation of what she knew of the saiyan body and what occurs with her normal monotone. Only one pinky twitched as the young prince stripped, and then asked her to name the body parts. She calmly did so, then gestured for the boy to put his clothing back on. He then demanded to know why she and many others looked different from him and what made them different. Setsuna then set to explaining the female body and all the differences that came with it. She could see the boy struggling with the terms and some of the descriptions, but she could not help him there. There was not a chance in all the realms of time that she would undress to show him either, no matter how much he demanded.

Luckily, Saiyans learn to respect their tutors, and the jobs that come with them. So the young prince merely waved it off, saying he would just get a female servant to do it later. Now came the part even she was having trouble, how to explain coupling to a young boy with absolutely no visuals. However, like everything else she merely did so, her words crisp and concise. The young prince seemed to absorb the information well, before he opened his mouth.

"Demonstrate." The young boy ordered, and Setsuna blinked. She had right to decline, he was not her ruler, so he had no true power over her. However, the boy was shrewd, and did not order, but instead had issued his decree to her way too silent companion. She could almost feel the atmosphere charge with lust as a large body came up behind her.

"Now, be a good teacher, and teach." Raditz whispered before slipping arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Setsuna froze as her mind worked into an overload, she did not appreciate the feeling of helplessness. Her fingers clasped tightly around her rod before she raised it slightly. Saiyans like strength and she was about to put the captain out of submission. This was an assault on her person, so bylaws' means she could defend herself. The rod came down with a slam, causing Raditz to lose her and she whirled around with a fierce glare. Raising her weapon, she let the energy build before letting it go.

"Dead scream." She whispered and watched as the energy impacted, sending the captain through a few walls.

"Damn, so you flirt like a Saiyan." He muttered and then slipped into darkness. The prince looked between the two as the king waltz in with a big smirk.

"Was that supposed to happen?" The young prince enquired, if this was what mating entailed he wanted none of it.

"Yes, it was courtship." The king answered. Setsuna was already walking out of the palace and zeroing on the place she could transport from. She left the planet with a quick sweep of her rod, and appeared back in her domain. Immediately she sent word to the royalty, and decided that Pluto could wait for repopulation, the time gates needed her.

Further on, she never knew that the Saiyans came under occupation by the cooler empire. She also never knew that she was technically engaged to the brutish warrior. Who now travels the stars under the rule of Freeza, conquering planets, and looking for his would be mate.


	4. Royal Flush

(# 16 Present, Reward, Jackpot.)

**Summary :** (AU) Hijikata Toshizo (Peacemaker Kurogane)/Setsuna Meiou

The air of mystery she held was ever so tempting, and yet made him cautious. So, it all balanced on the hand that was currently being played.

**Royal Flush**

He sat with crossed legs before the dark-haired woman, his eyes measuring as she sipped the last of her tea. Things in the Shinsengumi had been abnormally quiet since the last successful raid on the ChÇshã clan hideout. It had made him uncomfortable, and restless, not knowing what his enemies maybe planning while he rested. That's why when the next mission to Okinawa came up, and he went instead of sending his bumbling page on said mission. It had been a month to this day that the mission had started, to find another spy for the Shinsengumi. A subtle shift had his attention back on the woman who shuffled the cards with an elegant hand.

Her olive tanned face was blank, her ruby eyes betraying nothing as the cards were dealt between the two. She had been the second one he had spotted that would be worthy enough to become a spy for them. However, she spoke very little, and every action was measured with accuracy. He had no background to go on, and the vice-commander was about ready to forgo this one as well, if not for the deal she had just agreed too. She kneeled before him with half-closed eyes, observing, and yet, seemingly unaware as she brushed her dark hair back. Picking up his hand, he mused over his cards while keeping one eye on the female across from him.

Setsuna absently reached for her dormant powers, she would be reborn back into her home world soon. She felt her other self reaching for her beyond the gates of time, waiting for their soul to conjoin again. A stroke of movement across from her had her eyes sliding to the male. He had come into the small gambling house every night for the past month. Though he offered little in the way of explanation, Setsuna knew all she needed. Judging by the way, he studied everything with sharp black eyes noted him to be a dangerous swordsman. Though his physical attributes mark him to be the "Shinsengumi's Demon," a Japan-renown slayer. Setsuna had also not missed the admiring, and measuring gazes he had given to her from time to time when he thought she was preoccupied. She was meant to guide this world on a fairly well off path, except for the part she was to play, she was meant to become a spy. As her senshi duty was to guide the world, and not to interfere she was a bit unbalanced with the course Cronus had ordered her to take. Setsuna glance at her hand with an established eye, though she really shouldn't bother she was fated to loose.

"Remember, you are to become my spy if I win." His voice was supple and rich as he reminded her of the prize. Setsuna only gazed him with a ruby spectacle before setting a card face down by the deck. She tilted her head a little as if to instruct him to continue and he flicked a gaze back to his cards. Shrewdly he tossed four cards down and flicked a glance toward her as if daring her to say something, but she merely dealt him four new cards.

Setsuna picked up a card for her self and placed it in a certain position in her hand before looking back to her opponent. "Dealer has high straight." She spoke crisply while placing down her five cards. Hijikata flicked a eye at her cards before laying his down, the royal family glaring up from their position.

"Royal flush." Hijikata spoke evenly and Setsuna nodded while standing up gracefully. He followed the example and led her to his hotel to wait out the night. She followed quietly behind, saying nothing and if not for her breathing Hijikata wouldn't have even known she was there. Sliding his eyes to the left to gaze at her, he knew that he made no further of a breach into her defenses.

"Why did you agree to the deal?" He asked cautious of the woman who was to become his spy. From what he gathered she was not apart of any clan before now and he was only accepting her based on the other vice-captain's word about her credentials.

"It benefits both of us." She answered while staring at a wall. Hijikata had to admire her tact and beauty, but you couldn't take any at face value.

"I do not see how the deal benefits you." Hijikata spoke, as he was going to leave her alone after tonight if she had agreed to the deal.

"It is for someone special." Setsuna said giving away nothing but a morsel of information.

"Did you lose a guy to the other clans?" He inquired, countenance tight, he had enough clan members who only joined for revenge.

"No." Setsuna stated, cold and untouchable while attempting to sit down without being rude. Hijikata shrugged then out of questions he could press, but tonight would be the one that reveals if she is trustworthy or not. They turned to sleep, however he set himself to stay awake to watch the woman. She either didn't notice, which he doubted, or didn't care and fell into a silent sleep.

Hijikata spent this time to observe the tan woman with a shrewd, and at the same time leering eye. She was beautiful, too beautiful, which caused him to stay alert because beautiful women tended to be deadly. Observing the woman was deep into sleep, he stole over and ran a quick check of any hidden weapons. Surprisingly he found none, which caused him to relax, Sannan had given him a good spot of information. Not that were too many spies to pick from any more and he needed someone other Susumu because having only one spy tended to tax their information circuit.

Well, even if she didn't work out as a successful spy she could take the position of the cook of the Shinsengumi. After all, she was his reward, his prize, and in this day and age that held a lot of power. He settled back falling into a half-sleep that he was cursed with, his eyes never leaving her form. What a nice little prize she was indeed were his last thoughts as he fell into dreams.


End file.
